


Try what’s local

by Niellune, WTF_STony_2020



Series: Avengers Academy [7]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF_STony_2020
Summary: Академия Мстителей всегда славилась своим гостеприимством, но на этот раз Стив Роджерс не очень-то рад приезду новых студентов с Туманного Альбиона, особенно, если один из них подкатывает не к тому парню
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Academy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1004358
Kudos: 55





	Try what’s local

**Author's Note:**

> Фотография, о которой идёт речь в тексте [тут](https://navydream.tumblr.com/post/147206824726/because-trying-whats-local-means-driking-it-from), но совет от автора — сначала дочитать до момента, когда фотография упоминается, а потом открыть ссылку

— Юнион Джек — живая легенда!

Вот уж от кого, от кого, но от Наташи Стив такого предательства не ожидал!

Нет, то есть, в том, чтобы восхищаться кем бы то ни было, он не видел ничего предосудительного… если речь шла о ком угодно, но только не о Наташе. Чтобы получить одобрение Романовой, он в своё время изрядно потрудился: доказал, что ему можно доверить прикрывать спину, и ни разу, ни намёком с ней не флиртовал. Титул “звёздного капитана” для Наташи ничего не значил в принципе. Подумаешь, Капитан Америка… всего лишь парень, спасший мир. Это произошло более пятидесяти лет назад, и попробуй докажи, что историю не приукрасили ради красного словца.

А тут…

Стив даже пару шагов назад сделал, хотя всегда с гордо поднятой головой шёл вперёд, несмотря на всевозможные беды, которые могли его поджидать. А ещё Стив никогда не подслушивал, но всё бывает впервые, и сейчас, видимо, наступил его первый раз.

— В Англии, вместе с Капитаном Британия, они построили целую шпионскую схему. Их агенты есть в каждой мировой столице. Он в одиночку справился с Кровавым Бароном, в конце концов! — продолжала Наташа, и Стив никогда ранее не слышал в её голосе столько восхищения.

— Да, он неплох, — прогуливаясь рядом с Наташей, Джанет то и дело оглядывала себя.

“Новый купальник”, — догадался Стив. Подружившись с Джанет он усвоил три вещи: храбрейшего союзника, чем Оса, у него никогда не будет; она способна надрать задницу каждому, кто станет на её пути; и, если не хочешь впасть в немилость, замечай обновки и хвали костюмы, будь это ретро-спандекс ядрёного красного цвета со странными антеннами или костюм лесного эльфа.

— К тому же, он первый парень на моей памяти, который предложил разведать одну из тайн Фьюри, а не позвал на свидание. И по секрету показал новый гаджет для взлома замков.

— И заработал плюс десять очков в твоих глазах. Но, если бы он позвал меня куда-то, кроме свидания, я бы расстроилась. Конечно, я бы не пошла, но расстроилась.

— Ты не в его вкусе.

— Эй, это было грубо! — Оса притормозила, но тут же подпрыгнула ближе к Наташе. — Кто же в его вкусе? Только не говори, что Чаровница! Если да, я разочаруюсь в мальчиках! Даже Стив потеряет пару очков в общем счёте.

— Ну, скажем так, ему не нравятся девочки… — склонившись к уху Джанет, призналась Наташа, и, как ни в чём не бывало, выпрямилась и продолжила прогулку. Боковым зрением она наблюдала, как у подруги округляются от удивления глаза и краснеют щёки, а на губах расплывается елейная улыбка.

— Но как ты об этом узнала? Нет, стоп, почему я спрашиваю? Ты ведь носишь звание самой секретной из всех секретных шпионок не просто так! Но всё же? Они прибыли только утром. Ты пробралась к ним на джет? В комнату? Стащила во время первого разговора тайный дневник из его внутреннего кармана? Выучила язык собак и расспросила их наичудеснейшего бульдога?! — Оса буквально скакала вокруг Наташи, переполненная любопытством.

— Всё намного проще. Он сам признался.

— А…

— А потом спросил, свободен ли Тони, и не знаю ли я, согласится ли Старк пойти с ним на пляж.

Стив врезался в дерево. И только благодаря солдатской выдержке, закалённой в сотне боёв, не издал ни единого звука. И притаился. Но дерево всё же зашелестело, привлекая внимание девочек. Кажется, они поняли, что это не ветер. Но Стив надеялся на лучшее.

— И что ты ему ответила? — Джанет кивнула на дерево, но Наташа только отмахнулась. Она заметила Стива ещё задолго до того, как тот наставил на лбу пару шишек.

— Что он может сам спросить у Тони, но вряд ли тот будет против. Сейчас жарко, а Тони не упустит возможности выпить пару освежающих коктейлей.

Больше Стив не слушал. Девочки уходили по дорожке всё дальше, в направлении пляжа. А он так и сидел за деревом, потирая зудящий от удара лоб. И не мог поверить в то, что услышал. Обе его лучшие подруги оказались без ума от британского агента, а сам британский агент, которому не нравились девочки, вроде как оказался без ума от одного местного гения. И всё бы ничего, только вот этот гений…

Стив вскочил на ноги.

Ладно, хорошо, самому себе он мог признаться, что титул “самого честного парня в Академии” оказался незаслуженным. Да, Стив всегда жил по совести и рассуждал по совести, никогда не скрывал правды или своего отношения к чему бы то ни было или к кому бы то ни было. Но не существовало ничего идеального, и он оказался неидеальным, потому что скрывал, поначалу даже от самого себя, самое важное — чувства. К одному конкретному человеку, который вечно со Стивом спорил, хвалился и не упускал ни единой возможности подшутить.

Стив вёл себя так, будто его ничего не задевало. Улыбался, держал оборону, выстраивал броню и отступал, если дело не касалось безопасности Академии, конечно, или всего мира, как бывало уже пару раз.

И ни разу за всё время, проведённое в Академии, так и не решился пригласить Тони Старка на свидание. А Юнион Джек решился и пригласил. И теперь распивал освежающие коктейли с Тони на пляже.

***

— Когда ты говорил, что хочешь отдохнуть, я всё-таки подумал, что ты имеешь в виду, ну, знаешь, прогулки по парку, полуденный сон. Или может ты захочешь поваляться на пляже…

Кулак насквозь пробил боксёрскую грушу. Песок из дыры тут же посыпался на пол. Предельно глубоко вздохнув, Стив стащил разорванный снаряд с цепи и откинул в сторону, к парочке таких же потрёпанных.

— Но, вижу, пляж ты решил устроить себе здесь, — между тем продолжил Сэм.

Стив мельком глянул на друга, который стоял в дверном проёме, в одних плавках и с пляжным полотенцем в руках. Брут.

— Давай, Стив. Тебе нужно освежиться. На такой жаре даже ты не можешь заниматься. Выходной ведь, никакой учёбы, никаких суперзлодеев. Только солнце, пляж с девчонками и вода. Что может быть лучше?

Стив ничего не ответил. Молча прошёл к хранилищу инвентаря и вытащил оттуда новую грушу.

— Ладно, не девчонки. Ты меня понял, — не собираясь так просто отставать, Сэм флегматично наблюдал, как Стив принимается избивать очередную грушу. Стойка у Капитана была, конечно, что надо. И выдержка. Сэм выдыхался после первой груши, а Стив издевался уже над четвёртой. — Если хочешь опять опустошить хранилище, то тебе нужна хорошая мотивация. Например, намотать на грушу британский флаг.

Хрясь.

От удара цепь сорвалась с крючка на потолке, и снаряд влетел в стену.

Сэм недовольно махнул ладонью перед лицом, отгоняя песочную пыль. Стив же переводил озадаченный взгляд с потолка на то, что осталось от крепления для груши.

— Кажется, тренировка закончилась раньше, чем ты планировал. Но намного позже, чем планировал я. Никто не в выигрыше, — Сэм нажал кнопку вызова бригады уборщиков на стене — Старку пришлось такую соорудить, ведь каждый раз, как Стив увлекался, требовалось делать небольшой ремонт. — Стив, ты уничтожил свой любимый тренажёр. Пока роботы его чинят, пойдём искупаемся.

— Я не пойду на пляж.

— Все сегодня пошли на пляж, Стив!

— Я не пойду на пляж, — повторил Стив упрямо и взялся за штангу.

— Ладно. Я ведь знаю, что все тебе не важны. Старк пошёл на пляж. Оса фотку выложила, смотри… — Сэм открыл фотографию (самую обычную пляжную фотографию, с Джанет, Старком и их новеньким бриташкой) и протянул телефон Стиву, а после с восторженным ужасом наблюдал, как железный гриф гнётся в руках лучшего друга, будто и не железный вовсе, а сделан из папье-маше.

— Уговорил. Я пойду.

Сэм победно улыбнулся.

Стив удивительно аккуратно отложил на пол очередной испорченный снаряд. Выпрямился, глянул на себя в зеркало — спортивный костюм, да и сам Стив, был весь в песочной пыли. Как в побелке измазался или нырнул с головой в песок. Конечно, куда ему до лощёного британца, с идеальной причёской и в идеальном костюме.

Но, стоило только представить продолжение того действа, что Стив видел на фото, тревога о внешнем виде моментально ушла на второй план. В конце концов, Тони и не такого Стива видел — после драк с монстрами, пришельцами, ниндзя и динозаврами, они не раз представали друг перед другом в крови, грязи или внутренностях огромных тентаклей, которые совсем недавно выползли из фонтана в центре парка. А это всего лишь пыль. От которой легко избавиться на пляже. Всего-то надо искупаться.

***

Стив избегал похода на пляж так упорно, что солнце решило его не дожидаться. Когда они с Сэмом ступили на ещё горячий песок, оно уже медленно опускалось к горизонту.

Правда, никого на пляже это особо не волновало. Да, становилось прохладнее и зажигались первые фонари, но у бара толпились многие сокурсники Стива, некоторые играли в волейбол через натянутую магией Стрэнджа сетку, а кое-кто всё ещё плескался в океане.

Сэм, недолго думая, с криком побежал в воду, а Стив встревоженно огляделся — Тони нигде не было видно. Стараясь скрыть охватившую его панику, он встал в очередь за коктейлем у бара.

— Привет, красавчик. Решил присоединиться? — Тигра коснулась бедра Стива хвостом и задорно улыбнулась.

— Привет, — улыбкой на улыбку ответил Стив. — Да. Хотел немного освежиться. А ты… здесь целый день? — как бы между прочим поинтересовался он, но под хитрым взглядом зелёных глаз тут же добавил. — Купалась?

— Я? Нет-нет, я и холодная солёная вода несовместимы. Потом с шерстью одни проблемы. Так, немного загорала. Вот хочу ещё один коктейль выпить и пойти в общежитие. Надо готовиться к дискотеке.

— Какой дискотеке?

— Ах, да, ты ведь только пришёл. Оса организовала вечеринку. Вход свободный… но, — она потрепала Стива по волосам, стряхнув засевшую в них пыль, — тебе надо искупаться.

— Да, я думал об этом. Слушай, а будут все? Ну, на вечеринке.

— Кто пропустит дискотеку, организованную Осой? Только Чаровница. Из вредности. И себе же сделает хуже.

— Ясно. Просто я не вижу некоторых. Наташи нет, Локи… Тони.

— Вы с Тони разминулись на пару минут. Но он вряд ли ушёл далеко. Они с новеньким решили прогуляться по пляжу. Вроде бы туда, — Тигра указала пальчиком с острым когтем в сторону границы Академии и Нью-Йорка. А у Стива защемило в груди, ведь туда, на камни, как он слышал, всегда ходили целоваться влюблённые парочки.

— Ага, я понял.

Не дождавшись коктейля, Стив спрыгнул с площадки на песок, замер в нерешительности на мгновение, обдумывая, стоит или нет, но почти сразу же сорвался с места под парочкой пристальных взглядов. Которые, конечно, не заметил.

С каждым шагом музыка постепенно затихала. Солнце почти скрылось, и Стив мельком подумал о том, что закат сегодня очень красивый. Наверняка, Тони тоже оценил красивый закат. Сидя на камнях с другим. Эта внезапная мысль разозлила Стива и придала ему уверенности.

Чёрт возьми, он против танков шёл с одним только щитом, а в мирное время не может решиться поговорить с другом?! Если дело действительно обстоит так, то он недостоин носить звание Капитана Америка!

Благодаря сыворотке Стив мог неплохо видеть в темноте. До способностей Тигры или Адской кошки ему было далековато, конечно, но всё равно хватило, чтобы заметить вдалеке, как Юнион Джек наклонился к Тони с одной совершенно очевидной целью — поцеловать.

Действуя на инстинктах, Стив в несколько шагов оказался у камней, на которых сидела парочка, но успел притормозить, прежде чем сделать что-то не то.

Упираясь металлической рукой в грудь Брайану, Тони отрицательно покачал головой. И чуть отодвинулся.

А потом заметил Стива. Тот даже в темноте увидел, как от испуга расширяются у Тони глаза.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?! — Старк тут же вскочил на ноги. Юнион Джек поднялся следом, но вопросов не задавал. Только осмотрел Стива с головы до ног. Тот в ответ упрямо вздёрнул подбородок.

— Я гулял, — буркнул Стив, не сводя пристального взгляда с новенького. Одно дело — биться с ним плечом к плечу против общего врага, но совсем другое — позволять так нагло себя вести в гостях.

— Гулял, — повторил Тони чуть ли не по слогам. — Ладно, тогда, эм, наверное, ты можешь продолжить прогулку? А нам надо возвращаться. Оса обидится, если мы пропустим её вечеринку. Моя лучшая подруга закатывает самые классные вечеринки во всём мире.

— Я ни за что не пропущу это событие, — ответив максимально вежливо (и грустно, как показалось Стиву), Юнион Джек первым спрыгнул с камней на песок.

Тони слез за ним, но протянутую руку помощи от Брайана проигнорировал. На Стива он старался не смотреть, отводил взгляд и вообще вёл себя максимально… не по-старковски. Такое поведение ставило Стива в тупик. Но, раз уж решился, то стоило идти до конца.

— Тони, ты можешь задержаться? На минуту. По делу.

— Давай по делу поговорим завтра, хорошо? — кажется, Тони переобщался с Брайаном и перенял у того вежливый британский говорок. Останавливаться он и не думал. Сделал только пару шагов, но Стив преградил ему путь.

— Просто на пару минут, пожалуйста.

Тони кивнул. Стив боковым зрением заметил, что Юнион Джек отошёл от них, и, может быть, вообще ушёл обратно на пляж. Его это не волновало. Сейчас на кону стояли вещи намного важнее, чем то, что их могут подслушать. Пусть слушают. Сегодняшний день продемонстрировал Стиву, что держать чувства в себе — самая отстойная глупость из всех (немногочисленных, но тем не менее) совершённых им глупостей. В конце концов, какой бы язвой порой Старк не оказывался, он уже не раз и не два доказал, что он хороший человек и хороший друг. И, возможно, если Стив ему признается, то дружбу удастся сохранить. Даже, если ничего кроме дружбы у них не будет. 

— Я просто хотел спросить… — начал он нерешительно. — Юнион Джек, он тебе нравится?

— А что? — Тони всё ещё смотрел куда угодно, но только не на Стива, что вызывало странное волнение.

— Я беспокоюсь о тебе. Он новенький, и, вроде бы, неплохой парень, но…

— Он классный парень, — перебил Тони. После проведённого на солнце дня кожа на его щеках и кончике носа покраснела. Влажные волосы торчали во все стороны взъерошенным ёжиком из-за солёной воды. А губы… Стив не мог от них оторваться, и, наверное, со стороны выглядел как придурок.

— Он тебе нравится? — повторил Стив вопрос.

— Брюнеты не в моём вкусе, Стив. Мне блондины нравятся.

Не то, чтобы раньше Тони с ним не откровенничал, но на такой ответ Стив не рассчитывал. На шутку — возможно, но ответ Тони совсем не звучал, как шутка.

— Значит тебе нравится не Юнион Джек, а Капитан Британия? — предположил Стив первое, что пришло в голову.

— Да, мне нравится Капитан, только не Британия. Об этом вроде как вся Академия знает, — хмыкнув, Старк переступил с ноги на ногу, будто смущался чего-то. Или настраивался. Или не знал, куда себя деть.

Слова Тони огрели Стива по голове с силой большей, чем Тор на одной из тренировок на прошлой неделе. А удар молота, между прочим, тогда отправил Стива в нокаут. И почему вообще Стив подумал, что Тони может понравиться Юнион Джек, или Капитан Британия, или кто угодно из парней, если ему могут нравиться девушки? Стив ведь не раз видел, как Тони флиртовал с девушками! Идиот, какой же он идиот!

— Тогда получается, тебе нравится Капитан Марвел?

— Кэрол удивительная, Стив. И очень умная. А мне, кажется, нравятся очень красивые, но очень глупые капитаны.

До Стива дошло не сразу. А Тони...

Решительно шагнув к Стиву, Тони схватил его за края футболки — пыльной и мокрой от бега футболки, но Старка совершенно это не смутило — и прижался губами к приоткрытым губам.

Стив опешил. На секунды, но он опешил, не отвечая на поцелуй. Но Тони продолжал упрямо его целовать, от чего сердце в груди Стива совершило тройной кульбит. Только он опустил ладони на горячие плечи Старка, как тот разорвал поцелуй и чуть отстранился, но Стив тут же сомкнул объятия как можно крепче.

— Тебе нравлюсь я?

— А тебе, кажется, нравлюсь я.

— Но ты никогда… Ты ведь только и делал, что шутил надо мной, подкалывал и...

— Это называется “дёргать за косички”, — прошептал Тони в губы Стиву и ещё раз поцеловал. На этот раз Стив ответил на первый в своей жизни очень чувственный и самый желанный поцелуй. Аккуратно поглаживая покрасневшую спину Тони, Стив улыбался ему в губы и целовал снова и снова. И немного корил себя за то, что не подошёл к Тони раньше. Конечно, Тони тоже к нему не подошёл, а только “дёргал за несуществующие косички”. Но какая разница, если в итоге они оказались здесь, на безлюдном кусочке пляжа, тёплым вечером, вдали от остальных?

На Академию опустилась ночь. Вдалеке мерцали разноцветные лучи из музыкальной установки диджея Вижена. Музыка эхом доносилась даже в это уединённое место, но не мешала. Даже наоборот. Чёткий бит как раз попадал в ритм, с которым билось сердце Стива. И Тони.


End file.
